


Domestic Policies

by chocolafied



Category: Hitman: Absolution
Genre: F/M, This Pairing Needs More Love - Freeform, otp, seriously brah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>47 understood the concept of love and the effects it had on the human body. It was meaningless to him until Diana showed him the beauty of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Wee Hours

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series for more 47/Diana love that I can only find in the dark corners of the internet/my heart, so I thought of writing some more for the fellow shippers out there ^^ Let me know what you think?

Diana was almost the polar opposite of him; charismatic, social, petite, loving, soft to the touch. Even at odd hours that he got back from a job all bloody and beat up, she would be up waiting with a steaming cup of coffee to wake him up as he plopped down in a chair and began stitching himself back together.

 

Much to his surprise, she didn't ask about the scars, the burns, the horrific flesh that was normally concealed beneath his classic suit and tux. She would fish out the first aid kid that was now kept in the bedside night table and hand him a pain pill or two while she got to work.

 

47 would often be too tired to speak, let alone move unless she helped him lie down on the bed after they finished cleaning him up and patching the new formed cuts and holes that would linger after he fell asleep. The hitman watched as his handler propped his head up on top of a second pillow and she rubbed his bald head soothingly. He closed his eyes and opened them when a low and pleasant groan rumbled from the back of his throat. "Diana.."

 

"Shh," she smile down at him, not the least phased by the blood bath he was twenty minutes ago. "Get some sleep, Darling." Diana lowered her mouth to 47's dry mouth and let her lips linger there with a lithe touch.

 

47 groggily opened his eyes and saw Diana smiling at him again as he felt her hand give his head another soothing touch. "Job well done as always, 47," she spoke slowly before turning the light out. He didn't need to see her to know he wasn't alone in the bed, her arm wrapped lightly around his torso was enough proof that Diana wasn't going to be gone when he woke up.

 

 


	2. "Tedious Annoyances"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 47 and Diana on Valentine's Day. Oh my! let me know what you guys think?

47 was not one to waste money on pointless gifts such as flowers, chocolates, and plush animals, so Diana didn't mention the holiday and completely ignored it, knowing that the hitman would be more irked by the topic than anything else. He was a practical man who was a bit of a workaholic and enjoyed being shot to pieces than to idle away time on "tedious annoyances", as he would call holidays such as Christmas and St. Valentine's Day.

 

She however did not expect the hitman to return later that evening after completing his latest contract with a small bouquet of roses in his hand and a softened look on his face that was rarely seen by most people who were not his handler, and even Ms. Burnwood saw these looks every once in a blue moon from him.

 

"The flowers in your vase looked like they were going to die soon," he stated when all she could do was stare at him. After hearing the lie, Diana smirked and then leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

 

She leaned back slowly and looked up at him, seeing the surprise in his slightly widened eyes. 47 watched as the woman took the flowers gently out of his hand and brightly beamed up at him.

  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, 47."


	3. Stumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another cute one for the 47/Diana fans who've reviewed/bookmarked this work! ^^ Hope you enjoy! Things get more...steamy next chapter.

Much to his surprise, Diana was the one who initiated their whole...intimate liaison.

 

She acted strange during their briefing in person over 47’s newest contract as they rode in a private car in a train bound for Berlin. He watched the way her cheeks colored and her eyes would shift nervously, almost instantaneously being able to decode that she was hiding something. 47 watched her jump when their fingers brushed while she handed him the file with all of his target’s information after she finished speaking with a nervous smile on her face.

 

“Good luck, 47!” Diana smiled widely as she moved to stand up from the table for two they were sitting at. 47 slowly stood up after her as she turned to move away from the chair. She squeaked as her ankle twisted and she began to fall backwards, suitcase falling out of her hand as she reached for something to break her fall.

 

Seconds later she realized that 47 caught her before she crashed to the ground unceremoniously. Diana stared at him with startled eyes as she gripped onto his arms for dear life. It was unnerving how stoic his face seemed, despite his mildly widened eyes. She couldn't look away for the life of her.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Diana was breathing heavier than she should have with her heart hammering in her chest. "At you alright?" 47 asked quietly. The handler snapped out of her trance and nodded her head with a shy smile.

 

"Quite alright, yes!" She blurted out loud as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 47 wasn't making matters any better with the way he was intently staring at her. Against her better judgement, Diana was already leaning up towards him. "Thank you..."

 

She placed her lips on his closed mouth gently, closing her eyes and tilting her head. 47 continued to watch her. He didn't want to move for whatever reason and felt that she pulled away entirely too soon for his tastes.

 

Diana looked up at him with half opened eyes and flushed cheeks that were the color of her parted lips. His eyes softened as he straightened his posture and helped Diana stand up straight. She looked around confused before realizing with a heavy heart that this was the end.

 

But it wasn't.

 

47 tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, making the handler look back up at the hitman. Diana felt one of his hands venture down to the middle of her low back while the other one slowly let go of her lock of hair and creep around the back of her neck; burying itself at the base of her skull.

 

He kissed her before she realized what was going on and she could only put her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back with a smile.

  
Diana could've sworn she felt 47 smirk against her lips. 


	4. Nighttide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING! This chapter involves some making out and steamy activity, so if you're the bashful type, now would be a good time to look away. or be like Diana and keep your eyes glued to the screen /shot/ Anyways, let me know what you think? ^^ (I honestly have no idea where this one came from...)

In the bedroom, 47 executed himself as a more experienced lover than Diana could have predicted. He moved slowly and deliberately their first time together, frequently smirking when his handler whined impatiently.

Despite the mutated flesh all around his upper torso and back, Diana couldn't stop herself from staring at him and biting her lip. And to make matters worse, 47 seemed well aware of the effect he had on her. The large ego that he rarely showed when on business seemed to come flooding out now that he was alone with her.

She watched him slowly discard his dress shirt and let it fall to the floor. 47's pants were unbuckled and loosely hanging around his waist as he stared down at Diana, who was lying on the bed with anticipation as she nibbled her lip and toyed with a strand of hair.

The hitman raised an eyebrow at her with a domineering smirk. "Like what you see?" He asked with a low voice. Diana bit down on her lip as she blushed. Her eyes were glued to his body and as embarrassed as she was, she couldn't look away.

47 smirked again and then began climbing on top of her, placing a hand on either side of Diana's head while looking down at the woman. Her hair haloed her face, and he thought she was the most beautiful woman alive.

She raised her hands to his chest, finger pads feeling the scars that were carved into muscle as she eyes them with curiosity. Her fingers ran down his chest until she reached his undone belt and gripped it eagerly. Diana looked up at him with pursed lips and a flushed face.

One of 47's hands came up unexpectedly and cupped the side of her face gently with his thumb brushing the skin under it back and forth. Diana slowly looked up at him and found herself being greeted one of the most relaxed looks she ever saw on his face. He leaned in and kissed her gently, adoringly even as his hand dragged across her skin from her cheek to her thigh.

Diana whined against his lips and tugged at his belt incessantly. She felt him pull away and his chuckle vibrate through her body as he looked down at her with a predatory gaze.

47 licked his lips and then latched on to her neck, assaulting it relentlessly while reaching around her arched back and undoing the bra clasp. She couldn't help but gasp at the sensation of him sucking and biting at her neck. Diana almost shrieked when he took her bra and threw it away in one swift motion before fixing his mouth onto her chest. One of his hands came up and muffled the sound that almost left her mouth.

"We don't need people thinking I'm killing you, Diana," 47 chided with his eyes still fixated on her chest.

Diana huffed in annoyance and half-heartily smacked the top of his bald head with her hand. 47 chuckled but continued on, despite what she wanted.

He felt her nails dig into his back and leave marks as they trailed up the more he pulled away, much to Diana's frustration. She was just about to whine again when he slowly lowered his mouth onto hers again. 47 looked down as he pulled away and saw her looking back up at him gently; an adoring look shimmering. He touched his forehead to hers and both of them closed their eyes at the contact, sighing and sharing the same oxygen.

47 kissed down her jawline all the way back to her neck with slow, open-mouthed kisses. The fingernails returned to dragging themselves down his back and stopped at his belt, hands now persistently tugging at it in attempts to remove the offended item. He smirked against her neck before sitting up and grasping her wrists. Diana watched him quizzically as he guided her hands towards his loose belt, letting go when she firmly grasped the leather and buckle with it.

She eyed him once more, noting the look in his eyes before she pursed her lips and slowly pulled the belt away from 47's waist and tossed it to the side of the bed. He glanced in the direction of where the belt fell to the ground with a CLANG! before smirking and looking back at Diana. "Now, where were we?" he asked with a rasping voice as he lowered himself down on top of her once more.

Diana smiled widely as she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him eagerly. His fingers wrapped around the waistline of the underwear that was left on her, snapping the elastic against her hip teasingly.

She laughed as they rolled on the bed, now on top of the hitman as she straddled him with a confident smirk. 47 raised an eyebrow as she ran her hands down his chest once more before making eye contact with him.

"I love you, Darling," she hummed with a content voice as she leaned forward and have him a chaste kiss. Diana bit his lower lip and dragged it through her teeth as she leaned away with a grin on her face. She laughed again when one of 47's hands dug itself into her hair and pulled her back down forcefully.

She didn't need to hear the words from his mouth to know he felt the same way.


	5. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cute one. Any feedback would be amazing! ^^

Diana woke to find 47’s side of the bed empty and the bed sheets warm. She sleepily looked around their bedroom; no sign of the hitman. She bolted out of bed and quickly put on her bathrobe before walking out of the bedroom. She walked through the bathroom to get to the outdoor area that joined the private third floor to the second and paused to see 47 standing stoically with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand with the other in the pocket of his bathrobe.

Diana sighed in relief and smiled tiredly. Moonlight suited him, she thought with the way his figure was outlined by the starry sky surrounding them and the moon appearing to be larger than life. The ocean waves beating against the cliff side only seemed to make the scene before her more surreal than it already was. Her hand came up and gently pushed the beaded curtain to the side. 47 instinctively turned to look in her direction, not surprised that she found him.

 

“Can’t sleep?” she asked in a quiet voice.

 

47 sighed and stared back out at the ocean. “Not really, no,” he answered with an emotional voice. Diana’s eyes softened as she uncrossed her arms and slowly approached him. Her hand cupping his face made the hitman turn back and look at her again.

 

“You know I love you 47, right?” Diana pursed her lips to prevent the stream of tears that desperately wanted to crawl down her skin as her thumb brushed against his skin gently.

 

47 reached up and grasped her hand with his free one while the other still held the cup of coffee. He tenderly brought her hand to his mouth and placed feathery kisses on her knuckles. When he looked down at her, Diana was already leaning in to kiss him.

 

He didn’t stop her.


	6. Lull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Margaret Black and BlackStar100 for giving me feedback about the chapters! Here's another one!

Diana came into the living room seeing 47 hard at work for planning out his next contract. His eyes were fixed to the screen even though he knew she was approaching. The handler sighed and sat next to the hitman, looking at him with tired eyes and a small smile. “Why don’t you come to bed, 47?”

 

“I’m fine, Diana,” he replied bluntly. Despite his tone of voice, she could see the small bags hanging under his eyes.

 

Diana paused a moment, pursing her lips and shifting her eyes to her hands on her lap before looking back up at him. “Do you mind if I join you?”

 

47 paused and turned to look at her, tiredly blinking his eyes. “Fine,” he answered quietly before returning to his work; checking where security cameras were, guard patrols, the target’s habits and preferences.

 

Diana scooted closer to him and wound her arms around his neck loosely, letting her head fall onto 47’s shoulder. He didn’t stiffen under the contact. His body seemed to relax at her touch if anything. She smiled and let her hands fall to his shoulders. Her fingers began working the stiff muscles they found under their touch.

 

47 paused, exhaling deeply with a low hum of approval as she continued. Diana’s hands went lower on his back now working harder. He had half a mind to close the laptop and just go to sleep, but his mind kept yelling at him to get back to work. Eventually, he thought while closing the laptop and placing it on the coffee table. Eventually…

 

“Eventually” was abruptly silenced with a garotte when he felt Diana’s lips on his neck. The airy kisses she left were gentle and loving; he felt more tired and relaxed than before; again work would have to wait.

 

47 pulled Diana into his lap and kissed her, hard. She froze for a long moment, still registering what was happening until she felt his hand creep underneath the fabric of her nightgown.

  
Why walk up a flight of stairs when you can just sleep on a couch? 


	7. Amuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of this one for a while, luckily I was able to type it up without them being fluffly, OOC cause it irks the Hell out of me :'D  
> Bonus points if you know the song/know what movie it's from!

There was low and relaxing music in the background as 47 read his book on the couch comfortably, his shirt’s first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up while he wore his black slacks and Italian leather shoes. Diana had found out about his love for classical music, as well as big bands and jazz and quickly set out to buy all of the CDs that she think he would love. She could tell by what he was playing what mood he was in and despite his protests that he absolutely adored the gift she had got him.

 

One of her favorites came on; a slow song from the 1940s that she remembered hearing as a child. She unconsciously began humming it as she sat on the opposite couch drinking a cup of tea. She looked up at 47 curiously, who was still reading although very well aware of his surroundings. Diana smiled and stood up, placing the cup of tea on the coffee table and then making her way towards him.

 

47 looked up at her, seeing her hold a hand out towards him with a smile. “Dance with me?” she asked shyly with a bright blush on her face. He arched an eyebrow at her, with slightly narrowed eyes. Diana waved her hand at him and smiled brighter at him. “Please?”

 

The hitman looked from her hand and then back to Diana. 47 picked up the bookmark that was beside him and placed it in the open book before slowly closing it and setting it on the table. He took her hand cautiously as he stood up. She led him away from the living room area and closer towards the bay windows. They positioned themselves, 47 moving gradually to place his hands on her body while she was quick to place her hand on his shoulder. Their clasped hands remained together, grips strengthened.

 

He took a step back and she followed, gently gazing up at him with a sweet smile. 47 on the other hand still looked perplexed about the whole situation, but led on nonetheless. It didn’t take long for them to fall in rhythm and relax with one another. Diana rested her head against 47’s chest while he held her closer than before.

 

The sunlight shimmered on them through the bay windows as their shadows danced on the walls and floor...

_It's still the same old story,_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time...goes...by..._

 

 


	8. Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwhahahahaha! Messing with 47 is fun! I just hope I don't get fiber wired later o.o;  
> This one is not meant to be taken seriously, rather light heartily. So let me know what you think? ^^

"Darling, I'm home!" Diana hollered as she walked into the apartment, closing the front door and kicking off her heels as she walked in.

47 appeared from the kitchen, a pink frilly apron over his dress shirt and dress pants as he held a spatula in one oven-mitt hand with the other one casually at his side. "Welcome home, Diana," he greeted with apparent disdain.

Diana chuckled to herself as she approached him, adjusting his shirt collar and brushing his shoulders off. She looked to the finished meal before looking up at the hitman once more. "Excellent work, 47," she teased, patting his cheek lightly before waltzing off towards the kitchen table.

47 glared after her and sighed to recompose himself.

"Come now, 47! If you don't eat soon, the food will get cold!" She called in an disturbingly happy voice. The assassin felt his eye twitch.

At this point, he would rather be out on a contract then playing "housewife" for Diana.

 _Never_ getting on her bad side again.


	9. Dry Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that my school has no air conditioning whatsoever helped inspire me for this one. And if you've played Absolution while he's in the fight ring with Sanchez, you'll know what I'm talking about ;) Feedback? ^^

“Diana,” 47 spoke up.

“Hm?”

 

“Why _haven’t_ we fixed the air conditioner yet?” the hitman gestured to the broken AC unit that was hanging out of their apartment in Cairo. And to further fuel his disdain, he glanced at the thermometer up on the wall and saw it was hotter in their apartment than outside.

 

“47, we’ll only be here until you finish your next contract. There really is no point in fixing the unit,” the handler explained as she sipped her ice tea while staring at the man’s sweat glazed bare abdomen. She herself was sporting a pair of shorts and a tank top as she sat at the table, her feet propped up on as she reclined in her chair.

 

47 glared at her keenly before retreating to their bedroom and shutting the door. Diana’s lips curled up into a smirk as she sighed and stared at the bedroom door.

  
She was always an adoring fan of seeing him shirtless whenever possible.


	10. Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just came from nowhere, but I thought it was something that would go on between the two of them and decided to drabble it out. Any feedback would be lovely! ^^  
> Thanks again to Margaret Black and BlackStar100 for reviewing! :D

Diana awoke to a pleasant smell trailing from the kitchen and rain tapping the glass as droplets drizzled from the grey clouds above; fuzzy headed and feeling tingly all over from the previous night. She slid out of bed and spotted 47's discarded dress shirt, as well as her panties nearby.

 

She flushed as she picked the up and slid them on, next buttoning up 47's shirt that was over sized for her to the point of where the shirt sleeves were longer than her arms.

 

The smell grew stronger as she exited the bedroom and began tip toeing down the stairs. She spotted 47 lacking a shirt while wearing his dress pants with a frying pan, tossing pancakes around in it while swishing it around. Diana came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

He smirked and continued to swish the pancakes around in the pan. "Morning," he greeted. Diana pressed her chest to his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

"Morning, Darling," she replied sleepily with a drama smile on her face. "I didn't know you could cook," Diana dragged her voice out with a pleasant sigh, the smell of pancakes filling her nostrils.

 

"Well, it's either that or I starve half the time," 47 answered as he flipped the pancake with a spatula and then tossed it on the plate next to him. Diana hummed in response and then turned him around to face her.

 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

 

47 chuckled with a smirk and pulled her closer to him, an arm wrapping around her back. Diana placed both hands in his chest with a wide grin as he pulled her in. "You have, but I like hearing you say it," he answered in a low voice.

 

Diana laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. "You're definitely a keeper," she chuckled and poked his nose gently. She laughed more when she saw 47 blink his eyes in confusion before kissing him again.

 

Diana hopped away from him, picking up her plate of pancakes and a fork before waltzing to the kitchen table. 47 stared after her with an arched eyebrow as he picked up his plate and fork and followed after her.

 

She offered him a cheeky smile with puffed cheeks as he sat down. He glanced up at her briefly before cutting the pancakes with his fork and beginning to eat. 47's eyes latched onto the shirt Diana was wearing before smirking to himself.

 

This was something he could get used to in the future.

  
  



	11. A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can SOOOOO see this happening. ;)   
> Let me know what you think?

"A carnival?" 47 asked incredulously when he and Diana arrived at their destination...a local carnival riddled with  _people._ She smirked while plucking some of the cotton candy she had bought from a concession stand and plopped it into her mouth while staring up at the semi-annoyed hitman as they continued walking. She glanced at an attraction as they passed it and then looked up at him.

The autumn carnival in Chicago was a local event many attended each year, despite the cold weather and number of layers people were dressed up in.

"I figured it would be good for a change of pace," Diana answered honestly with a bemused smile. She wrapped her arm around his and batted her eyelashes coyly. 47 looked down at her with a raised eyebrow as she began dragging him towards a far off attraction with a smile.

Screaming voices filled his ears, yet he was able to filter them all out and focus on her.

They stopped in front a shooting game booth with BB guns and targets that were constantly moving, maybe fifty targets at most by the looks of it. 47 blinked at the attraction, seeing people miss the targets more often than hitting them to his annoyance. He looked down at his handler with a higher arched eyebrow this time.

"I was also hoping you could show off for me," Diana smiled innocently. 47 glanced at the stall, and then back at her before smirking confidently.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and heaved out a breath half-heartedly as he made his way to the shooting booth and handed the attendant a ten as he picked up a BB gun.

Diana smiled and followed after him, stopping when she stood next to 47 as he put the stock of the toy gun to his shoulder.

"Ready…?" the attendant asked with a grin, holding his arm up in the air before waving it down. "GO!" His hand hit the two minute timer and the clock began counting down.

Right off the bat, 47 was picking off the moving ducks with the BB gun. Every shot he took hit its target dead center. Diana saw the attendant's impressed face and smirked up at the hitman.

As his rapid firing continued, other players at the stall paused to see 47 continue to shoot down the targets as if it were as easy as breathing. The timer counted down the last seconds to zero and then began buzzing. "Time!" the attendant called as he pressed the button to pause the timer.

47 slowly lowered the BB gun as the crowd that had gathered behind them cheered loudly. He looked down at Diana with a smug look on his face; she was grinning and laughing while clapping her hands together.

"Which prize would you like, sir?" the attendant asked, placing both hands on the counter with an eager smile on his face.

"Diana, you pick," 47 nodded his head towards the shelf of prizes above the targets. She looked up at him with a smile and then pointed towards one plush on the far left side of the shelf.

"Can I have that one?" she asked.

"Of course!" the attendant smiled and reached up towards the stuffed animal before handing it to her. "Good choice, Miss!"

"Thank you," Diana smiled warmly at the attendant and then showed the plush to 47. He looked down at the stuffed cat with offence, as if she were almost mocking him. "What do you think?" Her smile grew when she looked up and saw the distasteful look he was giving the stuffed animal.

" _Really_?" he gave a bothered sigh as he picked up the plush cat and stared at its grumpy face.

"I keep telling you that you're a lot like Grumpy Cat when you want to be!"


	12. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to admit that David Bateson has a lovely serenading voice c:  
> I can imagine 47 would be an amazing bed time story reader! So feedback?

47 looked up from his book to see Diana enter the bedroom from the connected bathroom wearing a silk kimono robe that cut at the middle of her thighs and close the door behind her slowly. She smiled at him as she approached the bed and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder with a yawn escaping her mouth.

 

"Tired?" He asked, glancing at her before returning his eyes back to the printed words on the page he was reading.

 

"A little," she answered him with a quiet voice, looking up at him. "What are you reading?"

 

"Odyssey," 47 answered.

 

Diana hummed in reply and began toying with the sash of her robe. "Would you mind reading it to me?" She suddenly asked.

 

47 looked down at her curiously, blinking at her a few times. She looked up at him and saw the questioning look in his soft eyes. " _Read_ to you?" He asked with a slightly raised tone of voice.

 

Diana nodded against his shoulder while humming in reply. 47 sighed, bookmarking the page he was on and then reaching around Diana's body, wrapping his arm around her. His other hand held the book in front of them both as he began reading, " _Sing to me of the man, Muse, the man of twists and turns driven time and again off course, once he had plundered the hallowed heights of Troy._

 

" _Many cities of men he saw and learned their minds, many pains he suffered, heartsick on the open sea, fighting to save his life and bring his comrades home. But he could not save them disaster..._ "

 

47 turned to look at Diana and saw her fast asleep on his arm. He sighed lightly before he closed the book and set it on the nightstand. Turning back to Diana, he slowly brushed the hair out of her face. A small smile crept onto his face.

 

"Good night, Love," he mumbled before falling asleep as well.

 

 


	13. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two could definitely pull this off. Feedback? ^^

47 walked through the front door from his last contract, slowly closing the door and entering the mansion. "Diana?" he called.

No answer.

The hitman looked around and cocked an eyebrow. Diana was nowhere to be found. He cautiously set down his briefcase and pulled out his Silverballer, scanning the area.

47 eventually reached the bar area and spotted something on the counter; a note with a toy gun. He blinked at the placed objects and frowned in confusion, lowering his gun while picking up the note and reading it.

_Welcome home, Darling! I missed you a lot while you were away._

He smiled at the note, but it quickly slithered away as fast as it had appeared on his face.

_By now you must have realized that something is going on, as I did not greet you with the usual formalities. I thought I would change things up._

_**We're going to have a gun fight** _ _. Supplied next to this letter is your weapon. I've scattered some other Nerf guns throughout the house in case we want to make things more interesting. Good luck, 47._

_Love,_

_Diana_

_P.S. You're still handsome as always._

47 wasted no time ducking behind the counter and arming himself with the toy gun. A foam bullet whizzed by above his head and landed on a cabinet door behind him. The hitman inspected the shot before turning back to look at the balcony on the second floor.

Diana was smirking as she loaded another shot into her Nerf sniper rifle. "Welcome home, Darling!" she called teasingly and then scrambled to duck behind a nearby corridor.

The hitman smirked. This was going to be  _fun_.


	14. A Little Bit of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mature content ahead!   
> Now that the warning is out of the way, I would like to apologize for not posting as often. Schoolwork has been beginning to pick up and I find myself with slightly less time to write. Rest assured, I still am. :) This chapter is inspired by the song "A Little Bit of Death" by The Neighbourhood. I have a fanmix for these two on my 8tracks account, so feel free to look it up! (username same as on here)

Diana was barely able to get the front door closed before 47 pinned her against it and began kissing her desperately. She froze at the unexpected contact, feeling him grip her wrists and pin them over her head. After a night out having dinner together, this wasn’t exactly the response she was expecting from him.

“Darling, we-” the words died in her mouth when Diana felt his mouth trail down to her neck, biting and sucking carelessly at her skin. His knee pushed her legs apart while 47’s other hand moved to grip Diana’s waist.

 

She gasped and 47 kissed her again. They both paused, panting loudly. 47 removed the hand that held her wrists in place and cupped her face gently, his thumb stroking her cheek. Diana moved her hands to quickly unbutton his dress shirt and push his suit jacket off of his shoulders. He pinned her with his body weight and threw the article of clothing behind him before kissing her again.

 

Her hands undid the buttons of his dress shirt with nimble fingers, yanking it up from his pants before going after his belt buckle. 47 pulled away, hurling the white dress shirt off of his body. His hands grasped her thighs as he picked her up off the wall and off towards the bedroom.

 

Diana kicked off her heels and kissed down his neck as he kicked open the door. 47 let both of them fall onto the bed unceremoniously, evoking a small giggle from the woman in his arms. His head was spinning as he crawled on top of Diana, helping her strip out of her black dress and push it off the bed.

 

They were now in a hotel room in Paris working on another contract. Another person to kill, another job to uphold their 97% success rate, another chance to work together and demonstrate why they were the Agency’s best of the best. Any moment in between was theirs, such as right now.

 

47 heard her long sigh as he kissed down her chest. Diana’s nails were digging into his back with more pressure as he kissed down her navel. His fingers hooked her panties and pulled them down as he continued further until he reached that certain spot between her legs. She arched her back with a gasp and clenched the bed sheets beneath her. It didn’t take much on his part for Diana to reach that euphoric plateau and then come floating back down.

 

He kissed up her body again until he reached her swollen lips and coaxed another moan out of her when she tasted herself on his orifice. 47 gripped her hips with an almost harsh grip as they continued, noses brushing and fingers leaving a scorch mark on the skin they touched.

  
They left each other in a state of ruin before the night was through.


	15. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! :D  
> This one is inspired by "Ghost Lights" by Woodkid. It's an amazing song and I recommend it greatly!

The building was ablaze. Everything went to Hell so fast. He didn't count on the target to set off the detonator for the bomb.

They still had her.

" _Diana!"_  47 frantically called out her name as he searched through the smoke and flame filled rooms. His lungs were on fire as he weaved around the flames; rubble fell where he was standing moments ago. He turned to look over his shoulder, analyzing the situation further before pressing on. " _DIANA!"_

"O-over-" coughing erupted from the far end of the room he was in. "Over here! Forty Seven!" He immediately rushed towards the voice.

 _Diana_ …

She was handcuffed to a broken pipe with one foot under a piece of debris. 47 jolted to life as he pushed the debris off of her and then broke the handcuffs binding her with his bare hands. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Darling..."

47 pushed her off of his shoulder and looked at her, examining the bruises that were swollen on her face and her split lip. He himself looked far worse with cuts and scrapes littering his body from head to toe, although his worn and soot-covered suit hid most of the damage. The building shook around them as he cupped her face. "Can you stand?" he asked in an urgent voice.

Diana shook her head. "That rock broke my ankle," she groaned while attempting to move her foot. The hitman glanced at the broken body part before looking back at her.

"Come on…" he grunted while wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. Diana buried her face into the crook of his neck and squeezed her eyes shut as he carried her through the flames and smoke. 47 jogged down the stairs of the fire escape as the building began to violently shake. He kicked the door open to the alleyway and bolted out of the building.

Further down the alley when he knew they would be safe, 47 stopped jogging and began to walk at a relaxed pace. He looked down at her, noticed her tired eyes; he could barely keep his open as well. The hitman stopped when they rounded a corner and leaned against the brick wall, letting his back slide against it as he lowered himself to the ground. He finally allowed his arms to hold her tight to his chest as his mind replayed the events of the evening.

He was so close to losing her.

 _So close_.


	16. Morning News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what anyone says, I still think this could happen xD Feedback?

Diana awoke from her slumber with a pleasant breeze blowing through the open window of the hotel room they were staying at in Paris; the long curtains blew gently as the air kissed her skin. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, blinking her sleepy eyes as she looked for 47, who was nowhere to be found.

With a content sigh, Diana rose from the bed with the bed sheet wrapped around her body as she walked out of the bedroom and searched the rest of their apartment. She caught a whiff of coffee in the air and smiled, immediately looking towards the small dining area in the middle of the room.

There was a cup of her favorite coffee on the table, as well as a small note.

_Diana,_

_Decided to finish the job early so we could enjoy some time before heading back to the United States. This should help you wake up._

_-47_

Diana smiled and clutched the note to her chest. She moved to the couch, taking a sip of her coffee as she pressed the "power" button on the tv remote.

" _Breaking news: the CEO of Minecorp, Jamal Varghese has died this morning. It is believed that he has been killed by a sniper but police have yet to confirm any details relating to Varghese's death. More news at eleven."_

The handler sighed and turned off the T.V.

There was a knock at the door.

She smiled and went to answer it.


	17. Photoplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet, but I think it's a cute one. Feedback? ^^

The movie that was on was vaguely interesting, if anything else. Then again, 47 had never been a fan of motion pictures to begin with, but somehow Diana had managed to convince him to sit through this one after finishing a few hours of paperwork in her office. What made things worse was that she had curled up into his side while holding the bowl of popcorn in her lap she was eating all by herself.

Unbeknownst to her, however, he stole a few pieces when he caught her eyes intently fixed to the black and white screen.

Diana would glance up at him every once in a while, seeing him actually  _watching_ the movie she had put on.

" _What in heaven's name brought you to Casablanca?"_

" _My health. I came to Casablanca for the waters."_

" _The waters? What waters? We're in the desert."_

" _I was misinformed."_

She caught 47 smirking ever so slightly at the exchange in dialogue. She smiled to herself and popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth before turning her attention back to the movie being played.


	18. Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a quick but cute one in my opinion! ^^   
> Feedback would be great! :D

They were in Istanbul working on 47’s latest contract; the assassination of a local arms dealer. The elevator door opened with a ding and 47 emerged, elegantly dressed in his signature suit. He paced down the hotel’s corridor, adjusting his suit when he spotted a familiar face holding his briefcase with a smile.

 

“Here is your suitcase, Mr. Reiper,” Diana smiled at him charmingly and offered the hitman his signature suitcase. He took it wordlessly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he looked down at her. His eyes stared at the way the dress hugged her curves a bit longer than he should have. “He’s right through those doors,” she spoke up.

 

47 eyed the double doors between him and his target, noting the guards standing in front of them. “Do be careful, 47. If you don’t kill him silently, his guards will be alerted.”

 

He smirked and brought her close with a hand at the small of her back. The kiss ended before Diana had time to register what he had been doing. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared up at him with her lips parted. 47 continued to smirk as he unwound his arm from behind her and proceeded through the doors.

  
She watched him walk away with a lovestruck look on her face. It was only when the doors closed that Diana smiled and touched a gloved hand to her lips. 


	19. Dormancy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one I rattled off during a study hall period today ^^  
> Any feedback would be lovely c:

On a rainy afternoon, he would wrap his arms around her whenever she joined him on the couch and listen to the rain pelt gently against the glass windows and roof. 47 would rest his head on her shoulder, breathing deeply and letting his body slack at her contact. Diana buried her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Most of the time they would fall asleep on the couch together, just to take a break from all of their work. 

He learned that lazing around has it’s advantages on days like this, despite the itinerary that he was used to for so many years. 47's hand slowly stroked the sleeping woman's arm while he stared up at the ceiling. He looked down at her and watched the way her body slowly rose and fell with even breaths. Any thoughts of getting up suddenly left.

 

47's mouth twitched at one corner as he laid his head back down on the couch's arm. He felt Diana snuggle into his body as a response. He couldn't help but feel at ease for the moment. 


	20. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...let me know what you guys think? c:

He wasn't very approachable that morning. Diana found difficulty in just persuading 47 to have breakfast with her. She knew something was wrong, something that formed a wedge between them last night after she had closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

 

When she looked up from washing the dishes in the sink, he was staring at her pensively, almost, dare she think it, with a hesitant look wrinkling his features. So she asked again, “Is something the matter, Darling?”

 

He didn’t respond.

 

“47?”

 

The hitman looked up at her, gazing at her with a soft expression. “Diana…”

 

And suddenly, she knew what was bugging him. “Another bad dream?”

 

47 didn’t answer her; he didn’t have to. Diana smiled and put the dish towel on the counter before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. She wound her arms around his torso and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and embracing the warmth his body seemed to radiate.

  
He didn’t move, but his body didn’t stiffen up like it used to under such close personal contact. 


	21. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys! I have such lovely readers c:  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter? ^^

She had gotten him used to human contact before he knew it. Diana would hold his hand gently, let her fingers linger on his for a second longer than necessary when handing him paperwork or other equipment needed for his jobs. 47 didn’t mind contact with other people; it came with the job. But whenever he had personal contact with Diana, it seemed if anything else more personal, to say the least.

 

He couldn’t sleep that night, pondering over what was wrong with him to want more of this “contact” he was sharing with his handler. Diana had grown on him in the most unexpected way between all of their shared and brief moments in between work and discussing business. Her skin was much smoother than his, rolled over his calloused hands with ease and purpose whenever she touched him.

 

47 sat up in his bed and hastily picked up the phone on his bedside table. The phone wrung a few times before he heard her answer him. “Hello?”

 

“Diana,” the hitman sighed out her name with air he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

“Is something wrong, 47?” his curiosity piqued when he heard the worried tone in her voice.

 

The hitman held his breath for another moment. His lips twitched upwards briefly. “No, I’m fine.”

 

 


	22. Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think? :)

" _On your left, 47_ ," Diana's voice cracked through the earpiece the hitman wore. 47 turned his head sharply and raised his Silverballer; the enemy guard fell to the ground without a chance to open fire. 47 faced forward once more and then began walking down the corridor.

"How much further?" He spoke up as he strolled down the hallway with his handguns down at his sides.

" _There should be a door at the end of the hall. Don't open it just yet; there's a group of guards ready to open fire on the other side. I'll see if I-_ "

"Disable the power. I'll take care of the rest," 47 interjected.

" _Are you sure, 47_?"

"I'll be fine, Diana."

Diana smiled from her side of the chat. "Very well. Good luck, 47." She knew fully well that he didn't need luck to perfectly execute his contracts. He appreciated the incentive, nonetheless.

The lights went out the next second. After ten seconds of rounds flying, the lights flickered back on, revealing 47 to be standing at the doorway of a room full of carnage; the group lay dead, blood staining the floors and bullet casings littering the ground.

" _Excellent job as always, 47_ ," Diana spoke up after 47 lowered his guns back down to his sides. " _Shall we carry on?_ "

"Give me the layout of the next floor," the hitman answered as he crossed the room and opened the door towards the staircase.

He was jogging up the stairs when he heard her speak up on the other end of the com, " _Anything for you, Darling_."


	23. Bedside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one I wrote just now in school. Let me know what you think? :D

47 woke up being greeted with busy footsteps and machinery in the background. His eyesight was blurry and his eyes stung from the bright light that was hanging above him. He groaned and squinted his eyes, raising a heavy arm to block the light out of his vision. His vision instantly improved, and he could figure out from the shapes and blobs of color around him that he was in a hospital bed...on the Jean Danjou.

He looked to his right, passed his arm that had a large IV embedded into its vein, and saw Diana hunched over in her chair next to the bed, resting her head on a small part of the side of the hospital bed. She had dark circles under her eyes as she slept soundly at his bedside. The hitman also noted the discarded folders and paperwork that were in a pile on the floor at the foot of her chair.

His eyes remained to her face as he slowly lifted his arm from his side, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his arm from the IV needle. The back of 47’s knuckles grazed the side of her face with a lithe touch, hovering over her smooth skin but still brushing over it. Much to his astonishment, she remained sound asleep despite her being a light sleeper like himself. He let his hand fall and clasped hers gently, immediately absorbing the warmth she was radiating. The hitman then let his eyes finally win and closed them, knowing she would be there when he awoke again.

 

 

 


	24. Headway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's one I wrote over a day or two at my free time at school. Lemme know what you think? :)

For once, it was _his_ idea to go out. Diana was taken aback by the hitman's sudden proposal for a night out on the town in Paris, but who was she to refuse? It was obvious with the way his eyes shifted and the shift in the way he held himself he was really pushing himself to be _social_. The fact that he was trying for her was more flattering than the fancy meal he was going to be treating her to. Plus, who was she to deny the humor that would without a doubt accompany the night?

Much to her anticipation, 47's stoic figure caused many eyes to land on his form as the couple entered the French restaurant. She vaguely picked up the whispers of other men and women who were sitting at their tables, eyes following them as she and the hitman strolled past. Diana felt his hand tighten on her waist when they passed a certain table with three young men sitting at it. The handler smiled to herself when it clicked in her head that Agent 47 was acting _possessive_. Another glance at the group of men and she noticed that they were shuddering in their seats with eyes widened with horror, without a doubt from the cold look the hitman was giving them.

She couldn't help but find the whole ordeal adorable.

"Name?" the steward at the podium inquired with a charming smile, mostly directed at Diana. She arched an eyebrow when the French man winked at her suggestively.

47 glared at the man and once again, Diana felt his grip tighten on her. She pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing. The man was an utter fool to try and flirt with her in 47's presence.

"Rieper," 47 replied, cool and collected, and what almost seemed like barely playing the part of a friendly business man. The steward smiled and snapped his fingers. A waiter came up and grabbed the two menus that were handed to him by the steward. Diana scanned the room once more, still seeing the jealous eyes attached to her and the hitman that accompanied her.

Maybe the black dress that clung to her curves paired with the ruby necklace 47 had bought her last month for her birthday made her stand out from the rest of her aristocratic crowd. She glanced back up at the hitman, lips twitching when she saw him narrow his eyes at the same men from before. Diana turned to look at them and raised a questioning eyebrow when she saw the intent looks directed her way.

The waiter escorted them to their table towards the back, far enough from the other crowded tables for the couple to find some solace and comfort enough to enjoy their meal. 47 pulled out her chair and watched her with easy eyes as she smiled at him and sat down. He pushed in her chair with ease, but lingered after he had finished the task. She was about to tip her head back to look up at him when she felt his lips leave a feathery touch on her neck. "Darling," he muttered, barely audible.

She stared at him in mild surprise as he moved to sit down across from her, an assertive and somewhat smug look in his eyes though the rest of his face was wearing its default expression. The handler smiled knowingly and looked up at the waiter as he pulled the wine bottle from the ice bucket and poured it into both of their glasses. Merci," she spoke with a smile, picking up her glass and then turning to look at 47.

"The stoic Agent 47 _jealous_. I thought I'd never see the day," she remarked, maintaining eye contact with him as she took her first sip from her wine glass. She watched the confusion enter his eyes and his face frown a bit more.

"They were drunk and I don't feel like getting into a fight simply because of their delusional behavior," he replied as coldly as he could. Diana laughed lightly as his eyes shifted to the side and he wiggled a bit in his chair. Her hand reached out for his, fingers lacing together as best as they could with the table between them.

He looked at her with bewildered eyes and saw her smile sincerely at him. "Je t'aime," she brushed over his knuckles with her thumb while still keeping her eyes locked with his.

47's hands were stiff for a few moments before they moved to grasp her hand more. They still had a long way to go, but Diana knew there was no reason to rush.


	25. Dialectics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is rather short, but I do hope you all enjoy it! :)

           Diana found him one night sitting on the couch by the fireplace, left to his own musings as he stared into the flames aimlessly. He didn’t move when she sat next to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

 

           “Trouble sleeping?” she offered.

 

           47’s fists clenched and unclenched, and he hummed in reply.

 

           She looked up at him slowly. “What’s wrong?”

 

           He didn’t answer.

 

           Diana reached her hand towards one of his and gripped it lightly. “47?”

 

           “Why me?” he asked without looking at her.

 

           She stared intently at him.

 

           “Out of all of the men out there,” he finally picked up his head to look back at her, confusion apparent on his usually objective countenance. The next part came out as almost a whisper, “...why me?”

 

           Diana kept her eyes on him, not phased by his question like he would expect her to be. She slowly lowered her head and closed her eyes, exhaling sharply. “You’re the only person I trust, 47,” she answered while stressing every syllable. “Out of anyone else in this world, you,” she paused.  “You’re the one that’s always been there.”

  
           47 turned his attention back to the fire and slowly reached his hand towards hers and gripped it lightly. “Me too,” Diana heard him quietly mumble. He fell asleep on the couch a few minutes after she did.


	26. Scars

Scars were a normal occurrence on the human body after being in this world for so long. But 47’s nearly covered all of his abdomen and arms. Diana never grew tired of the endless amount of twists and contortions she would trace under her fingers and drag her lips across. It made her heart swell when she would realize how many close calls he had, how many bullets that had almost hit their mark, how many blades nearly cut too close.

He kept his eyes on her the entire time, breath hitching and coming out shakily when she traced over certain scars, ones that nearly took his life. She leaned back and looked down at him, pushing her hair out of the way. 47 took this opportunity to flip them over and pin her to the bed. She stared up at him in surprised with flushed cheeks.

His eyes trailed down with his hand following until it settled above her chest. His thumb brushed over the scar he found there while he exhaled slowly. It was the only grotesque spot on her body, and it was from him. “Diana, I…”

Diana brought her hand to cup his face, shushing him gently. The hitman looked up to see her smiling at him. “47,” she spoke soothingly. Her thumb brushed across his cheek back and forth. “It’s alright.”

She guided his hand away from the scar to the side of her face where he held it gently, swallowing hard. Carefully, 47 lowered himself back on top of her and met her lips with his. He kissed her harder than she expected, tightly winding his arms around her and pulling her in as close as he could. Her hands slid upwards, fingertips tracing along the crooks and dents up and down his back and sides.

Despite his tough exterior, she easily left scars that made him feel human with the crescent moons of her nails digging into the skin on his back and dragging themselves down on his flesh. That inflicted more injury than a bullet or an explosion ever could.

 

 


End file.
